Holy Ground
by hawkees
Summary: MINEWT! -AU de La Cural Mortal. Luego de haber escapado de la sede de CRUEL Newt y Minho enfrentan sus sentimientos y problemas que los han venido invadiendo desde hace días.
**Holy Ground** (AU La Cura Mortal – Tercer libro de Maze Runner)

* * *

Un zumbido incomodo vagaba por la mente de Minho luego de haber escapado de la sede de CRUEL con mucha suerte y astucia. El ajetreo de tantas maniobras que tuvo que realizar con las armas y traer devuelta a Thomas y Brenda al Berg, quienes habían sido alcanzado por granadas eléctricas del lanzador dejándolos completamente inconscientes, lo habían dejado exhausto. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salieron volando, aproximadamente unos 5 minutos desde su fuga.

Se encontraba junto a Newt en el almacén que contenía el Berg, y estaba lleno de mesas, sillas y muebles viejos, habían dejado descansar a Thomas y Brenda en uno de ellos. Su mirada se dirigió a Newt, quien estaba analizando el lugar, pero había algo en su mirada que decía otra cosa. Tristeza. Y el sabia la razón. Dio unos pasos hacia el rubio chico y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-–Tengo Miedo. –Susurro Newt en su oído.

-–No deberías. Estas conmigo, shank. –Una risita salió de los labios del otro, pero no tardo en volver a la perspectiva que llevaba.

Newt tomo a Minho por los hombros y lo separo, encarándolo. –Discúlpame por haberte golpeado y haberte dicho ese montón de cosas, fui un maldito estúpido. –Tomo un gran respiro, mirando al suelo y cuando fue a hablar, Minho lo interrumpió.

-–El estúpido fui yo. Debí haber calmado las cosas. –Encontró los ojos del otro chico, formando un pequeño, pero agridulce silencio.

–Solo no quiero hacerle daño a las personas que aprecio. Tengo miedo de que la llamarada me atrape rápido, aunque no se si podría empeorar mi maldita patética vida. –Su voz se había quedado sin aliento, mostrando sus ojos cristalizados.

-–No seas un shuckface. Eres más fuerte que esa enfermedad. Exista o no una maldita cura... tu eres mas fuerte que ella. –Tomo las manos del chico. –Además, siempre estare contigo, y no dejare que nada te pase. –Le regalo una cálida sonrisa. –Y si te sirve de consuelo sabes que te quiero. –Los ojos de Newt miraron a todos lados, buscando no encontrar a Thomas y Brenda despiertos o a Jorge quien se encontraba conduciendo el Berg. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro ante las palabras de Minho, lo cual hizo quitarse las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

-–Te pudieron haber escuchado, maldito shank. Habla mas bajo para la próxima. –Dijo Newt en especie de regaño casi cerca del oído de Minho, quien volteo para besarlo. A pesar de los pensamientos que Newt tenia al respecto de que fueran vistos, no dudo en asentir al beso.

-–A estas alturas me vale un montón de klunk si ellos se enteran de esto. –Dijo casi gritando, poniendo a Newt un poco nervioso, lo cual hizo reír a Minho. –No hemos matado a nadie ¿ok?

Newt ignoro lo que su chico había dicho y se lanzo de nuevo en sus labios. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro y Minho las pudo sentir perfectamente, por lo cual se separaron.

-–Hey shank, Todo va estar bien. Estoy aquí. –Beso su mejilla y lo volvió a abrazar.

-–Prométeme que siempre vas a recordarme. –Sus ojos mostraban miedo y desesperación, esto hizo un hueco en el corazón de Minho al escucharlo.

-–Newt… no es necesa.. –Antes poder terminar la frase, el rubio ya lo había interrumpido.

-–Minho prométemelo, por favor. –Insistió. El Joven asiático ya podía sentir una lagrima brotando de su ojo derecho, simplemente las palabras de Newt lo habían destrozado.

¿En verdad estaba pensando que en cualquier momento se iría de su lado?

No podía creer que en verdad el único chico que recordaba haber amado se estaba despidiendo por culpa de la enfermedad mental que tenia. La que lo amenazaba con volverlo en psicópata. Minho no podía procesar eso, era muy injusto para que el dejara que eso pasase.

-–Seria un maldito slinthead si me olvidara de ti, –Dijo a palabras forzadas solo para complacer a Newt. –Pero ya veras en muchos años, estaremos recordando esta maldita conversación y yo me reiré en tu cara, shank. –Paso su mano por sus ojos, secándose las lagrimas. Newt había mostrado una sonrisa falsa.

-–Gracias. Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado. –Volvió a besarlo.

Newt se había lanzado en uno de los muebles, y Minho atrajo otro hacia donde Newt se encontraba, quedando cara a cara al momento que el se acostara. Se acobijaron con unas sabanas que Minho había tomado. Lo siguientes minutos no eran mas que miradas y sonrisas, haciéndolos ruborizar de vez en cuando hasta que el ambiente se torno normal para los dos, mientras estaban tomados de la mano. Sin duda las ultimas palabras que había escuchado salir de la boca de su chico rondaba por su mente, pero pensó que admiradlo seria la manera mas fácil de olvidar el tema absurdo. Le era muy difícil ver a Newt como un Crank, es algo imposible de imaginar y saber que en cualquier momento se volvería realidad lo mataba por dentro.

Uno de los motivos por los cuales Newt sonreía era por el pensamiento de saber que la única persona con la que Minho se había mostrado transparente y adorable era con él.


End file.
